


Dean's first No Nut November

by Lunathemoonflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathemoonflower/pseuds/Lunathemoonflower
Summary: Cas loves to test Dean's orgasim tolerance.
Kudos: 6





	Dean's first No Nut November

Dean strained against his restraints unable to move, the vibrator right on his balls his moans filled the room. Cas walked back into the room slowly removing his tie.

Dean looked at Cas with tears in his eyes. Cas slowly and carefully tied his tie around Dean's eyes. Dean whimpered softly, wanting to cum so badly. "Dean, you know the rule, it's November, no Cumming." Castiel's deep voice went straight to his already strained cock. Castiel removed the vibrator and took Dean's cock and put it in his new cock cage, sliding it slowly making sure to take his time with it. Dean whimpered again. 

Castiel leaves Dean there tied up. Later in the afternoon Castiel brings Dean his supper, he unties Dean's arms and sits him up and feeds him. The next couple weeks were just awful for Dean. Orgasim, after orgasim denied, his member constantly pushing up against his cage with no relief.

Finally the wonderful day came (😉) Castiel led Dean to their room, he gently kissed him, smiling as Dean started slowly unraveling beneath him. Cas started taking off both of their clothes. Cas took Dean's member out of the cock cage. Deans dick sprung free already dripping with precum.

Cas grabbed Dean's head and pounded his cock straight into the back of Deans throat. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and suddenly Cas came down his throat, moaning loudly. Dean drank it all down not letting a single drop escape from his mouth. 

Not even a minute later Cas' mouth was on Dean's, his right hand found Dean's nipple rubbing the little nub between the thumb and forefinger, Dean gasped and clenched his eyes shut. Cas' mouth found Dean's other nipple and Dean's breath hitched. Castiel grabbed onto Dean's member and started pumping slowly. "Dean, you've been such a good boy this past month! Would you like me to fuck you till you cum all over yourself?" Dean looked desperately at Cas and shook his head vigorously. Cas smiled and grabbed the lube out of the bedside drawer. He poured a liberal amount to his fingers and even more to Dean's hole. 

Cas took his first finger and ran it teasingly around Dean's opening making Dean shudder in pleasure. Cas slowly stuck his finger in Dean's ass causing a deep guttural moan. As Cas prepped Dean by adding another finger, Cas' mouth found Dean's again swallowing the moans coming from Dean's mouth. Cas pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, eyeing Dean as he did. 

Cas slicked up his member which had now re-hardened and slowly pushed into Dean. " Do I need to go slower?" Cas asked concerned for Dean as he cried out in pain and pleasure. " NO! NO! please go faster, harder, I have to cum, I need to Cum!" Cas smiled, that's all he needed. 

In a whirr of movement and bright colors, Cas had Dean on all fours on their bed and started pounding. Dean gasped and tried not to moan, but it was futile he was practically screaming. As Cas continued to pound Dean into the mattress, Dean felt that all to familiar feeling. "C- Cas I- I'm gonna c-cum!" Castiel took this as a sign for him to go faster. "Who's ass is this?!" Cas roared "Y-yours s-sir!"

Just like that Dean spilled over the edge, completely spent Dean cuddled against Cas' chest smiling. "We should do this every November." Dean smiled. They both fell asleep and stayed perfectly still for the rest of the night.


End file.
